1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of presenting connection information necessary for wireless connection to another communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is common practice to connect a portable terminal represented by a portable phone to a device such as a printer by using a wireless interface such as Bluetooth® and execute printing.
However, to perform printing by connection via the above-described wireless interface, normally, the user must search for connectable devices first on the portable terminal. Then, he/she needs to select a desired device to be connected and execute a connection process.
In this method, the user may find too many devices in a course of processes and be unable to select the desirable device. Additionally, if a password (to be referred to as a PIN code hereinafter) necessary for connection is required of the user who is going to actually perform a connection process, he/she may have no means for knowing the value, and connection may be impossible.
In printing using a wireless interface such as Bluetooth®, the host side is often unable to acquire the print setting and print environment (e.g., paper size, ink type, and print layout) of a printer before printing. For this reason, the user cannot know the print result unless actual printing is completed, resulting in considerable inconvenience.